Started With A Dare - A POTHENA STORY
by EverlastingTrash
Summary: "I dare you to ask Poseidon out." That was too much for Athena. But if she doesn't do it... eternal annoyance from Aphrodite. She really would rather go out with the person she hates most than have stupid make-up on every day. "I'll do it." Athena surprised herself for saying so. But there's no turning back. "Poseidon..." (I do not own the gods, they are from Greek Mythology. I al
1. How It Started...

Apollo: I'm bored.

Hephaestus: Me too. All those puny mortals yelling our names... it's getting annoying.

Hera: For once I agree with my deformed son.

Hephaestus: -death glare-

Hera: Okay, okay! For once I agree with my wonderful son!

Zeus: So what should we do?

Athena: You guys are stupid. All idiots. Sit down with a good book and your problem's solved.

Poseidon: What's that? You're reading about architecture again? What's the fun of that? You should read about fishies and the sea.

Athena: Damn your stupid fishies!

All the other Olympians: ...

Aphrodite: Well, I was thinking-

Hermes: Guys, let's get outta here. Miss Lovey-Dovey's intentions are never good.

Aphrodite: Listen! I think we should play a game the mortals invented to see how it's like.

Apollo: Seriously? I would rather stare at Artemis the whole day!

Artemis: What was that, brother?

Apollo: C'mon, sis.

Artemis: Don't call me sis!

Apollo: SIS.

Athena: Will you guys shut up?!

Hermes: Athena, if you're gonna read, get outta here!

Athena: You've got a point. -rushes out of throne room with book in hand-

Poseidon: Nice. Now the major annoyance's gone.

Zeus: Back to that game... I AM NOT PLAYING PUNY MORTALS' GAMES!!

Demeter: I haven't said a word and you guys are blabbering like-

Aphrodite: TRUTH OR DARE!!

Hermes: What is that?!

Aphrodite: One of us asks truth or dare, and someone answers. If they answer truth then I'll ask a question and they have to tell the truth. If they answer dare then I'll tell them to do something or...

All the other Olympians (Except Athena, Ares and Dionysus they're not even there): Or...

Aphrodite: Or you get lifetime punishment from me. -evil grin-

Hera: That's stupid.

Demeter: Really stupid.

Poseidon: The girls are right. Except Aphrodite of course.

Zeus: That is true.

Aphrodite: Truth, Zeus?

Zeus: Wha- I didn't say that!

Aphrodite: Alright. Who is the most beautiful goddess in the Olympians?

Zeus: -grumble- I didn't even say truth.

Aphrodite: Too late! Answer me or I'll make you fall in love with your throne.

Zeus: WHAT?!

Demeter: Oh, this is gonna be fun to watch.

Hermes: Go on, Zeus!

Artemis: As stupid as this game is, this is a good question for Father.

Apollo: No fair! Why are only the goddesses in? I'm the most attractive in the Olympians!

Hera: Shut up, Apollo!

Apollo: C'mon.

Artemis: -smirk-

Zeus: Well... the most attractive goddess is honestly Aphr-

Hera: -kicks stomach-

Zeus: Ow! Ow ow! Okay, okay! Hera! The most attractive is Hera!

Aphrodite: That's how you play the game. Now Zeus gets to truth or dare someone. Who wants to be next?

All the Olympians: -back away-

Zeus: Apollo! C'mon, son, truth or dare?

Apollo: Dad... you're cursed by Aphrodite all right...

Zeus: Truth or dare? Otherwise I'll decide for you.

Apollo: Truth! Truth!

Zeus: What is the most terrible thing you've done to Artemis yesterday that she doesn't know?

Apollo: No. Way.

Artemis: Brother...

Poseidon: -taps feet impatiently-

Demeter: -raises eyebrow-

Aphrodite: -evil grin-

Hera: ...

Apollo: Okay! Fine! I ate half of your ambrosia-flavoured nachos!

Artemis: I knew it. -judo flips Apollo-

Apollo: OW!

Aphrodite: All right. Who's next?

Apollo: YOU!

Aphrodite: Me? No-

Apollo: Yes you! Otherwise you'll be speaking in rhymes forever!

Aphrodite: That's unattractive to my bae Ar- wait, where's Ares?

Poseidon: Gone for killing, no doubt.

Hermes: He's always killing. Let's just carry on.

Apollo: Truth or dare, Miss Dove?

Aphrodite: Go big or go home. DARE.

Apollo: We're actually home, but well... I dare you to be cursed by me for an entire week and only speak in rhymes!

Aphrodite: Nooo! Ares will hate me!

Apollo: Well it's all about hate anyway. Love and war! And... -casts powers-

Aphrodite: How dare you, you loser, that's not in my favour!

Apollo: Yeah it's working all right, I'll stop it in a week. -evil grin-

Aphrodite: It's my turn now, I'll show you clowns! In this truth or dare arena, COME OUT MISS ATHENA!!

The Other Olympians: LOL

Athena: What in the name of me is GOING ON HERE?

Poseidon: Good luck with Aphrodite's dare!

Athena: WHAT?!

Aphrodite: I'm playing fair, truth or dare? Wait Poseidon decided, dare is selected!

Athena: I still haven't finished my book yet! I didn't ask to be a part of this stupid game! How come you guys are leaving out Ares but not me?! And Poseidon can't decide stuff for me!

Aphrodite: I hate speaking in rhymes, I'll write for this time! -writes on notepaper-

Note says:

I dare you to ask Poseidon out.

Athena: No. No. I am not doing that.

Hermes: What's that? -leans in to see- Oh gods LOL!

Demeter: Haha, good luck with that, Athena!

Athena: That's not fair!

Apollo: Didn't you hear Aphrodite? "I'm playing fair, truth or dare?"

Artemis: Brother is right. -huge smirk-

Hera: Nice dare. Do it, Athena!

Athena: I'm not doing that!

Aphrodite: -writes on notepaper-

Note says:

If you don't do it, I'll curse you and make you wear the most terrible make-up for the rest of your life.

Athena: No!

Poseidon: I am not going out with her!

Athena: What he said!

Hephaestus: -rubs hands together- Ask him, Athena.

Athena: I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM! NEVER!

Zeus: Terrible make-up then!

Athena: Never!

Poseidon: Yeah! Never!! I'm not going out with her!

All the other Olympians: ...

Aphrodite: You asked for it, this spell is lit! -gets ready to cast powers-

Athena: FINE GO OUT WITH ME POSEIDON!

Poseidon: In your fishie dreams! NEVER!

Aphrodite: I'll do it on you, you ungracious fool!

Poseidon: FINE! YES! I'LL GO OUT WITH HER!

Other Olympians: -leaves room with smirks and laughs-

Athena: It's all your fault.

Poseidon: No it's not! If you would only put on that terrible make-up! It'll suit you!

Athena: It's YOUR FAULT! For existing!

Poseidon: You'll have no nectar to drink if I don't exist!

Athena: Ugh! -marches out of throne room-

Poseidon: Damn her! -marches out of room in other exit-


	2. The Date Starts...

ATHENA'S POV

I certainly didn't ask for this. If Aphrodite didn't force me to do it, I would still be curled up on my godly bed, reading my favourite book - Architecture For Gods. I know the name sounds lame, but after all, I wrote it. And I'm not really good at book titles.

Now I'm spending time with the person I hate most in a stupid club, while he's staring at the fishes in the tanks, not even being a good entertainment.

I studied Poseidon. He always wears that 'Neptune's lucky fishing' cap, even indoors, which makes him look hilarious. His Hawaiian shirt had pictures of parrots on them, like he was going to the beach. His hand was shoved in the pocket of his brown jeans.

His hair was... kinda hard to describe, actually. Slightly higher than his shoulder, draped over his head like brown seaweed. He had thin lips and you almost couldn't see the red-ish part. The most interesting part was his eyes. They were the same colour as Percy Jackson's - green with a hint of blue, the same colour of the sea in the morning. He looked strangely like how Eros always looked to me.

I realized I had been staring, and quickly turned away just as Poseidon turned to me. "Why are we here again?" He asked with a frown. His brown eyebrows were slightly scrunched up. I quickly looked away when I realized that I was staring again.

"Because," I said, suddenly angry, "You were being an idiot."

"What makes me an idiot? You're the idiot. Always finding your 'witty' ways to laugh at me when all I wanted was a little revenge!"

"Revenge?! It all started because you weren't good enough to win Athens and blamed it all on me! Who would want a stupid horse?!"

"At least my present can move! All yours did was stand there! It didn't even smile!"

"And you got Medusa in my temple just because of that? That's the most stupid thing ever! That's why you're an IDIOT!"

"OH YEAH, MISS CLEVER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PROVE THAT YOU'RE NOT ONE?!"

"I WON ATHENS!"

We were arguing so loudly that everyone was staring at us and starting to whisper. They must think that we're an arguing couple. Such a thought made me angrier. I had to get myself out of there - fast. But if I storm out myself, they would think that I'm rage-quiting him. Ugh, mortals. And I would never, ever, ever grab Poseidon because touching him is an insult to me, and a permanent insult to my life. I never understood why Aphrodite kept shipping the two of us. Heck, we're enemies! Hate is love in a twisted way? I don't think so. That saying does not fit Poseidon and me.

Just as I was wondering what to do to get rid of him, Poseidon seemed to have decided for me. He stormed to the other side of the club, leaving me alone. Probably to flirt with some other random girl again and have another affair like Jackson. I, for one, find proper people to love and I never have an affair with anyone. Brain children are much better than... those you get when you hook up with someone else.

Without Poseidon there, everything went really awkward. For some reason, those stupid mortals chose to stare at me instead of him. And now it was my turn to stare at the fishies. Even they seem to hate me as much as Poseidon does.

Then I spotted him.

Just across the club, he wasn't having any fun either. He wasn't flirting with anyone, just keeping everything to himself. He was holding his head with his hand, his elbow on the bar's table. He looked somehow lost, staring at another tank of fishies.

Slow music started to play. The mortals stopped staring at me and danced with their date. Me? I would never touch him. Thanks, Aphrodite. Just the woman to get me into another awkward situation. This time, it has to be with Poseidon.

Even with all my cleverness and such, I didn't know what to do. I wish I brought my book - it would really be much more fun reading about architecture. I would even rather read about fishies and the sea than to sit here like an idiot.

There it is again. Idiot. The word I hate most.

Despacito started playing. I never liked music, and I've never listened to this song before, but when the chorus started I heard that word. And Apollo was always talking about this song, so it was impossible to not recognize.

The mortals started dancing to the catchy beat, laughing and everything. They wouldn't be laughing if they knew that Poseidon and Athena were just arguing in front of them, and now on either sides of the club.

Correction: Poseidon wasn't at the other side of the club. He had gotten to the middle of the mortals, and was singing along to the song, dancing to it. He was smiling warmly, enjoying himself. His singing was heck good - of course. He created the sirens.

The song was awesome. I don't like music at all, but this one was an exception - I could totally feel the catchy beat of it. I know it's kind of an inappropriate song because I know Spanish, (I know every language, actually) but Poseidon's singing made it the best song ever. Against the will of every cell in my body, I joined him. I went to the middle of the circle and danced along. (Yeah, try to imagine your favourite goddess dancing to Despacito in a mortal circle next to him) Poseidon didn't look angry, he just looked surprise. Next to my ear, his clear voice sounded even better. I felt like I was sitting in the front row of a first-class concert.

When the night came, Poseidon and I left. Sure, we danced together, but I still didn't touch him. That's a good thing. We didn't talk since the argument, and when we teleported back to Mount Olympus, things were the same. Awkward. But one thing changed: whenever he looked into my stormy gray eyes, I felt a heartbeat so fast that I've never felt before.


	3. After The Date

POSEIDON'S POV

I guess a little singing helps when you're annoyed.

That date was a really stupid idea. So was playing truth or dare. Okay, maybe I had fun watching the others embarrass themselves, but now they're making me date that... owl face. Yeah, I'm as hopeless at nicknames as my son. 'Bucket of nose drool?" That was impressive of Percy.

Despacito is my favourite song forever. Those beats were like heaven, and I personally think that Luis Fonsi guy sings better than Apollo. (Don't tell Golden Boy!)

When Athena joined the dancing while I was singing, I was really astonished. I thought she would suck at dancing, being a complete bookworm, but she's actually pretty good at it. The argument, though, was annoying. Why do the mortals love staring? Is it their natural habit or something?

Hermes asked me how the date went. "Terrible," I managed to grumble before I shooed him away. He probably got the hint that Water Boy was not in the mood. Also, Hermes was probably watching us from Mount Olympus anyway. Why did he even bother to ask?

Another 'because we're bored' gathering. Yeah, the Olympians have a lot of those. Probably because nothing was really going on in the mortal world yet. The only fun thing to watch is Capture the Flag every Friday in Camp Half-Blood. My son's team always wins. I don't understand why Athena always said, "I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter," to him. It's like becoming her motto or something.

(A/N: Lol. Imagine a T-shirt with a designed Athena crest and everything and at the bottom says the motto: 'I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter.' I have to make a photo of something like this someday. Hopefully I won't be too lazy to... zzzzzzzzzzz)

Zeus started the gathering as usual with a sentence. "So! We're bored. Again." The others murmured in agreement. "And we are definitely not playing that FRIENDLY game of truth or dare again."

"Yes we are!" Apollo shouted. "I dare Artemis-"

"If we're doing that stupid thing again, I'm not in. Shut up, Apollo!" Artemis snapped. Poor Apollo. Hera said the same thing to him yesterday. I wonder how it feels like to always have someone shouting, "Shut up, Poseidon!" to me.

My wish of that was granted.

Aphrodite turned to me. "I watched the date yesterday. It wasn't enough anyway."

Demeter smirked. "Yeah. We should make them go on another date."

Athena looked up from her book, her dark hair falling into her eyes. "What?!"

"That's TORTURE! You try to date your worst enemy every day!" I bellowed.

"Good idea, Poseidon!" Zeus snorted. "Why don't you two date every day."

"WHAT?!" Athena and I yelled in unison.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Athena shouted at me.

"Me? I've done NOTHING! I was trying to stop-"

"Well too bad. Another fail! They think that stupid date wasn't IMPRESSIVE!"

"What's impressive, then? WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?!" I barked at the other Olympians.

"I've got a wonderful idea." Apollo said. Great. Apollo's wonderful idea is usually...

"You two go on a date today and touch at least once. Then we'll let you guys go." Yup. Usually unbearable. And it really is.

"No. I am not touching Fishie Face!" Dang, why is Athena always so good at nicknames?

"Okay then. You two don't only touch once, you two have to hug." Hermes suggested. His smirk was annoying to look at.

"HUG?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" I shouted.

"Yup! It's an awesome idea." Zeus replied.

Athena and I death glared at each other and stormed out of the throne room in different exits. The other gods must be laughing behind my back right now. Wish this truth or dare thing never started.

This date, Athena insisted that she knows a good place to 'have fun'. Turns out it was the most boring place ever - the freaking library.

"What kind of place to have a date is this?! If you wanna impress them, you gotta bring me to a better place! What's the point of them watching when this is a library?" I snapped at her.

"Shush, Poseidon, this is a library!" Athena hushed, and curled up in a couch. Then she started reading a book. I never understood why she always seemed to have a book in hand.

"Ugh!" I marched straight towards the lift, and entered one.

I studied the buttons. All of the floors seem to have books in them, so I hit the highest number I found: 10.

The lift went all the way up until it reached the top. The doors opened and I gasped.

This floor had books too, and couches, and everything. The only thing it didn't have that every other floor did is the ceiling.

The bright evening sky was exposed to the readers who sit in this floor. I never enjoyed watching the sunset, since I knew that it was just one of Apollo's... how do you call that? Well, it was only part of Apollo driving a chariot to get that sun up there. I've never really studied the sun before.

I used to wonder why the mortals never say that my sea floor is beautiful when they go diving, but seem to go in heaven when they gaze at the sunset. I still don't think this view is better than what I have in the sea, but I understood why the mortals enjoyed this thirty minutes of time when the whole sky glowed orange. It was the first time I liked looking at Zeus' domain.

"Ding!" I turned around. Athena was stumbling out of the lift, and when she saw me, her mouth dropped open.

"Poseidon?! What are you doing here?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought this floor is open to everyone, even me?"

"No, I mean... you weren't reading, were you?"

"I'd never read! I was just admiring the maybe kinda good view of the sunset...?" I replied. For once, Athena's voice didn't make me mad, it filled me with something strange that I've never felt before.

She still had a book in hand. As expected. She walked up next to me, which surprised me. Before, Being a meter close to me would literally kill her. Now she's standing right next to me, 12 inches close, and she did it on purpose.

"It is pretty good, Poseidon, you have to admit. Better than your stupid fishies."

I wanted to fight back, but I thought about all the arguments we had in the past days. We gazed at the sun, in a way I've never done before.


	4. That Undesirable Hug

ATHENA'S POV

I was surprised that Poseidon didn't bite back when I insulted him. He usually would. This time, he completely ignored me. And for the first time in my life, I felt curious.

Ahem. What the Hades am I saying, of course I feel curious all the time. I am the goddess of wisdom, after all. Curiosity is my domain. But this kind of curious is different - the kind which made me want to edge closer, closer, closer...

I stopped myself from having the thought. It surprisingly took most of my willpower. What is wrong with you, Athena?! I scolded myself. You're not being yourself!

I turned to Poseidon, my heart still going wild for some reason. Some reason that even the most rational immortal couldn't figure out. Then again, Poseidon and I aren't a math problem. Wait, we kinda are. Poseidon Athena = Absolute nonsense. Yep, exactly.

That curiosity kept burning me, in a way I've never felt before. I had this strong urge to get closer to the sea god as if it was a drug I'm addicted to. By the way, kids, don't do drugs, they are not good for your health. They will also affect your mental health greatly, which will offend me greatly.

Poseidon glanced at me for a second, and I wondered what I did but no, I didn't do anything, I guess it's just because I couldn't take my eyes off him no matter how hard I tried and that kinda made him uncomfortable. I looked away for a second, feeling the burning of my neck.

Finally, I couldn't stand that hunger of getting closer. I wanted to do anything to stop myself, to build a book tower next to us to stop my foot, but that would've been awfully awkward. Besides, he was giving me a defenseless feeling. Not the way I faced him in previous battles because we were fed up with each other's annoyance. I felt like I couldn't stop myself from doing anything now. I felt like I was falling into a never-ending hole, with all my powers taken away. This was probably how Annabeth felt like when she fell into Tartarus. Hopeless. Useless.

I moved closer to him, trying to take back the tap dance my heart was doing, but if you've ever had the same feeling I'm experiencing right now, you would know it's impossible. Absolutely impossible.

I was now about seven inches away from him. My mind went completely blank, and you know how much saying that means to the goddess of wisdom. My mind is never blank. It is now, though. Covering up any rational thoughts I ever had.

Curiosity attacked me again, urging me to get even closer. No, I told myself. Seven inches. You've broken the record. Yet I couldn't stop myself. That defenseless feeling was getting stronger and stronger. I got closer. Six inches. I leaned in even more. Less than six inches. What am I doing?!

I felt like I've lost myself. Poseidon's knuckle brushed against mine and my heart went crazy, booming in a way that is impossible for a godly body. Suddenly, I lost my balance and leaned against Poseidon. I couldn't hold anything inside anymore. I tried, I failed. Your favourite goddess has failed herself.

Poseidon didn't react much, but I felt his quickened pulse. "Athena," He whispered, his breath unsteady. I felt like breaking rules. And I was. I am a maiden goddess and Poseidon is married to some Amp person. Why am I doing this? Stupid. Stupid. I kept repeating that word in my mind. Then I remembered what Hermes said. You two hug at least once, and we'll stop it. I felt something even stranger, though. I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want this special heart attacking, defenseless feeling to stop. It wasn't rational. But it was the best entertainment yet.

I stood up and straightened myself. I cleared my throat to clear my mind, and it went back to normal. What's 55? I asked my brain. 10, it replied. Yep, back to normal.

It was already night, and the library was closing. Besides, Poseidon and I needed to have some ambrosia for dinner. We teleported back to our own thrones on Mount Olympus. All the other gods were there. I felt my face burning. I never understood why Zeus decided to put my throne next to Poseidon's - now I'm having a really hard time trying to look away and see his expression at the same time. I considered using a mirror thing, but no, I'm not a creepy stalker like Hades.

The other gods all stopped whatever they were doing and all turned to us. Then they cracked up, Apollo even rolling on the ground.

"That," said Hermes with a smirk that gave me dead irritation, "was an awesome show, don't you think, guys?" He looked around the throne room, and everyone laughed even harder. I rolled my eyes, reached for the book on my throne behind me and got ready to bury my face in it. Zeus loud and clear voice stopped me.

"Not enough," Zeus boomed, "but as Hermes said, a good show. Applause, everybody!" And everyone was clapping politely because they didn't want to be zapped by the lord of the universe.

"Zeus." Poseidon stood up, a lightning strike crossing his face. "I am married. Do not try to do anything that affects my marriage."

That statement actually pierced my heart, for some reason, and again I failed to find out what it is. His sentence replayed in my mind, refusing to leave, and I wished that I could throw it down from Mount Olympus like the handkerchief I tossed when that gross Hephaestus was after me. But it's a sentence, not an actual object, so I let that thought go even though bearing the pain was impossible.

Zeus shrugged really intimidatingly. "Alright, brother, we'll see how this goes. One last date."

At that, all the goddess snorted and all the gods snickered. I rolled my eyes, yet for the second time, wishing that I could pull out my Medusa shield and turn my father into stone. Poseidon gave him a death glare, and I finally acknowledged how it was like for you kiddie and teenage mortals, having to follow everything you parents say.


	5. Second Date Second Disaster

POSEIDON'S POV

I was sitting in my palace with thoughts running in my brain. What was happening to me?! I was having bad luck in the romance department, no question about that. Those other gods were perverts - I was married and Athena was a maiden! What the Hades were they thinking about?!

I decided that I had to tell Amphitrite somehow - she said all she wanted was for me to not dump her, not treat her like a drunk god, and she's good. She also mentioned one detail - for me not to fall in love with any other gods. But now it was the whole Mount Olympus forcing me and my niece to date. (I'm not lying. Zeus is my brother and Athena's father. But since gods don't have DNA...)

I spotted her sitting on our bed and doing absolutely nothing. Yep, just sitting there, as if she was looking for a miracle to happen.

"Amphitrite," I said, which immediately got her attention. "We need to-"

"Talk?" She replied, a hint of sadness tangled in her voice. "Yeah, I figured it was pretty much time you tell me why you cheated on me with a goddess. Did I mention that only mortals were out of the deal?"

I hung my head, a little ashamed. I wasn't even sure what was going on between Athena and me - it was basically impossible since our long-time rivalry still had a long way to go.

"Amphitrite, Athena and I... aren't in a real relationship," I told her boldly, hoping she would buy it. But she didn't, as I expected - she was angry as the only rule she made me follow was no dating other goddesses. It wasn't exactly a hard thing to do, but when the lord of the universe commands...

"Not in a real relationship? Good one. Is it a fake one, then? So why did you hide it from me?" Amphitrite was still pretty angry, her cold hard stare bearing into my eyes. Gods, it felt like I was going to be frozen anytime.

I told her the truth, every single bit of it. "I know sometimes our parents or rulers are wrong, and that's when we should bite back. But when your ruler is the lord of the universe, there's nothing you can do about it." I finished sadly, gently caressing her hair.

Amphitrite didn't really buy it - she grabbed my hand and yanked it away from her hair. "Oh no you don't, don't want to get your little Athena jealous, do you? If you told me earlier, I could've let you do whatever you want with her to make the other gods happy and it wouldn't affect me at all. After all, I did deal with all those years of you kissing and hugging and doing whatever gross stuff with those mortals. But it's too late now, Poseidon. It's too late." Her cold hard stare hardened. I wonder if any dudes out there have been scared of their wives - could really give me some advice here.

I tried to answer with something reasonable, something to calm her fierce and raging sea. But there was nothing to say, and a lump seemed to have clogged up my throat so there was no point in trying. I watched her back as she left me standing alone in our room, speechless.

I guess the only thing I could do now is to continue getting handsy with Athena to make the rest of the gods happier with us.

I teleported to Mount Olympus in hopes of a cheerier surrounding, but I wasn't in much luck. Athena was, as usual, reading a book; Hermes was surprisingly also reading a book; Apollo was admiring himself in the mirror and Zeus was talking to Hera. The other gods and goddesses were all gone. Ares and Aphrodite went dating, no doubt about that, and Demeter was probably hanging out somewhere - I could never read her mind. The Mount was shockingly quiet.

"Poseidon!" Zeus exclaimed as he saw me.

I resisted rolling my eyes. "Yes, Zeus?"

He shrugged. "As you can see, we're all a bit of down on entertainment here. Mind if you and Athena..."

I really couldn't help myself now. I rolled my eyes as obviously as I could and answered, "Yeah, yeah, let's do this, whatever."

I looked at Athena, who just looked completely dumbfounded. She shot me and Zeus dirty looks and tossed her book over her shoulder. "Effiel tower. See ya." Then she disappeared, leaving me staring at the shower of light she left behind.

I teleported to an unobvious place at the Effiel tower in my usual mortal disguise - fishing cap, shirt with parrots, etc. Athena showed up the same way she always does.

For a moment we just stared at each other awkwardly. I suddenly thought of Amphitrite and how she got pissed off just because I had to make Zeus happy and didn't tell her about it. She's probably furious right now, but this quick date could end everything between Athena and me. Then I'll go and deal with Amphitrite. Hopefully, she'd be more forgiving next time.

Athena looked around to make sure no mortal was around, then focused on her hand. A cup of coffee appeared in her hand - And I could see that it was no ordinary coffee. It's mixed with nectar, which is absolutely gross, Amphitrite made me try it before. All the goddesses like it and us gods are just like... nope.

She sipped it. "So what cheesy stuff do we do now?"

Amphitrite was still on my mind. "Huh?" I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, honey, there's nothing more interesting to keep in your mind than me, is there?" She said sarcastically. Typical Athena. Always trying to fake for a good show.

I felt terrible doing this right now because it seemed like I didn't care about how Amphitrite felt anymore. "You know, Athena, I'm just not in the mood for this now."

She raised an eyebrow. "Surprisingly, I'm not either. Let's just part ways. Bye!"

She didn't move at all, and neither did I. She narrowed her eyes. "Aren't we leaving?"

I frowned. "I could ask the same for you."

"Actually, Poseidon, what's going on? I mean, why aren't you in the mood?" She asked me. Her stormy grey eyes shifted back and forth as if she was watching a table tennis match or trying to avoid my gaze.

A mischievous smile crept up to my lips. "I was just about to ask the same question."

Athena snorted. "Cut it out, Fishie Face! Tell me what's up."

I looked away. Her stare was so intense I couldn't keep up with it. The way she looked at me, it seemed like she was going to devour me any second. "Nothing's up. Just don't feel like it."

I did contemplate telling her the truth, but that would be a huge disappointment for the other gods. Besides,Amphitrite could be watching and who knows, she could kill me anytime for this. I'm not the only god who can teleport around the world.

She smirked in a way that said she was forced to, and came closer. "Alright then, Poseidon. I suppose it's time to get back to work."


	6. HA! Take This, You Filthy-Minded Gods!

ATHENA'S POV

Yes. I know that the title is quite inappropriate, but I promise that every word I write in this book is nothing but the truth. The gods wanted Poseidon and me, two sworn enemies to date and get in a relationship or be destroyed by Zeus. And from Poseidon's expression, I could tell that something quite terrible just happened to him, and it was most likely related to his wife.

I suddenly felt guilty. Poseidon was married! But I shook the feeling off because the other gods should be feeling guilty, not me. Who else could be more filthy-minded than them, especially Aphrodite? Apollo should've cursed her forever - I would truly enjoy hearing that annoying lady read a poem every single day. I'm sure the other goddesses would like that as well.

Forgetting anything that was stopping me from doing what I was told to do, I said, "Alright then, Poseidon. I suppose it's time to get back to work."

Poseidon looked at me sceptically but didn't say a word. I'm guessing that he would like to cut the physical touches for a moment - after all, he probably just had a massive fight with his wife. I understood that. I decided to melt the gods' hearts verbally this time. What better way than that by speaking of personal secrets?

(Although I would hate it if everyone else gets to know my embarrassing stories.)

"Poseidon," I said testily, "in all these lightyears we've been through, what are you most guilty of?" I bet he has a lot of options to choose from. Typical for a foolish and naughty god like him.

He looked up and we locked eyes for a moment. I could already tell what he wanted to answer: "Probably dating you to make the gods happy but make my wife an angry mess." But he couldn't say that. It was the essential ingredient to making the gods rage at us and getting us zapped by lightning.

Instead, he chose the perfect thing - it was so perfect that I had to hide a grin. "I'm probably the most guilty about taking Medusa to your temple and... you know." He looked a little - no, a lot fearful, as if he expected me to explode of anger and turn him into stone with my Medusa shield.

But I merely shrugged. "That wasn't so bad. You got me a nice shield for battle from that disgusting lady." I was about to insult her appearance, but I didn't want to sound like Aphrodite's evil twin, considering that she was already quite evil. (Glad to be out of her sight while writing this)

"I'm-" Poseidon was probably going to apologize, but he stopped because of my surprising reply. "You're... not mad?"

"Why would I be? Considering that I already hate you." I told him with a mischievous grin. That didn't seem enough. I threw in an extra wink to spark things up.

Poseidon seemed to have understood what I meant - we're being boring entertainment to the gods. "I knew it, Athena." His fake guilty expression turned into the same mischievous glint I had. "And I'd love to hate you for eternity, just like how-"

"I would hate you for eternity." I finished his sentence. "Gods, Poseidon, I've been tempted to tell you something for quite a while now."

A gentle breeze passed us and got Poseidon's seaweed-like brown hair flying up a little and I had to resist the urge to giggle. Even Aeolus was cooperating. Paris seemed to be glowing brighter than usual.

"What is it?" He asked me. I could tell that he was trying not to look away, but he had to when I locked eyes with him again. Should be my intimidating grey stormy eyes that scared him off. I wasn't surprised at all.

"Ah, old memories. Although I was already a grown goddess when I popped out of Zeus' head, I still had quite an embarrassing hobby... I don't possess it anymore, though."

Poseidon looked genuinely eager. I could tell why - his sworn enemy was about to tell him her biggest and most embarrassing secret ever! I took a deep breath and reassured myself, told myself that it would be fine even though I knew that all the gods were on the edge of their seats, and I would receive quite a laugh when I get back to Mount Olympus. I sure can't let that happen.

Instead, I proceeded with a win-win gesture - leaning in and speaking to Poseidon's ear. "I used to like chasing... butterflies. Capturing them and releasing them again. Once, because of my lack of knowledge, I captured a bee instead. It wasn't pleasant."

After slipping out the last word, Poseidon doubled over and burst into crazy laughter. I don't blame him - I laughed at myself when I got older too.

"Now for the payment," I whispered loudly to him. "You have to tell me something similar."

Poseidon was about to protest, but he saw the look in my eyes. If you don't know how intimidating my stare can get, you wouldn't want to know. Just ask anyone who has seen me in person before.

He leaned over and did the same - whispered in my ear. "When I was younger, I went to a beach in disguise as a mortal. I was about to go swimming when I saw a black dog near the shore."

He took a deep breath as if he was getting to the most undesirable part. "I had never seen dogs before back then and thought they were some hairy ugly monsters about to attack the fishies... and I struck. I leapt towards the dog and he bit my..." He scratched his head as he pictured the memory. "My... well, the bottom part of me which stinks the most."

If there was a contest of having the loudest laughs ever, I would've won right at that moment. Some mortals stared at us with knitted eyebrows and whispered among each other, but I didn't even mind for once in my life. Imagining the gods fuming at the fact that they couldn't hear the embarrassing secrets was even funnier.

I suppose Poseidon grew on me for a while, but then a mortal came storming up and yelled, "You two! I know the view is beautiful and all, but it's time to go. You can spend the rest of your honeymoon at, I dunno, home or something."

Poseidon just stared at him and scratched his head cluelessly. Oh right, he was speaking French and I was the only one who could understand him. I quickly translated for him and cursing in Ancient Greek, the two of us rushed off. Poseidon took my hand on the way, which gave me a little electric shock - I was suspecting that it wasn't quite literally a shock. I looked at him in surprise and he shrugged awkwardly. When the coast was clear, we both teleported back to Mount Olympus.

As I expected, the other gods were fuming. At how they couldn't find out our embarrassing secrets. Happy to find my book waiting for me on my throne, I grabbed it and announced, "I think my son and daughters were calling for me, I must take a look." I considered adding something like farewell, but I suppose a group of filthy-minded gods wouldn't need that. I threw myself on my godly bed and flipped to the page I stopped on, knowing that Poseidon was doing something simlar - though that god would never learn to read.


	7. Athena Turns Her Back On Me

POSEIDON'S POV

I had to return to the underground palace to face my wife again. I didn't even know what was going on with myself - suddenly, Amphitrite didn't look that attractive anymore. It still made me guilty, though - getting glared at every single time I tried to avoid her sight. Her eyes were almost as intimidating as Athena's. Nothing can compare to Athena's eyes, though, they were perfect for scaring anyone so much that they would immediately fall on their butts.

Gods, why am I thinking about Athena again?! It was happening more and more often, no matter how much I tried to get her out.

It occurred to me that ever since that date of embarrassing secrets, no gods or goddesses ever called for a 'we're bored again meeting'. Sometimes I would see Hermes pacing around and muttering himself and doing whatever gods of trickery did behind our backs - probably to prank Apollo or Hephaestus again. Sometimes Aphrodite would be bored and put on more makeup than needed, which made her look hilarious with the rhymes she spoke every day.

But no one ever told us to date anymore.

I wanted to believe that I felt relieved. I wanted to believe that I absolutely hated the dates with Athena and that the fact we never have to date anymore was the best news ever. But the truth was, Athena grew on me. I didn't want to believe it and all I wanted to do was to tell Amphitrite that this whole drama was over and we can spend some quality time together. But it was impossible to hide what I was really thinking. Also, quality time with Amphitrite didn't seem so amazing anymore.

Ever since my son Percy completed the quest, I felt free and decided that I could finally have more demigod children and I did - there were lots of pretty mortals out there of different nationalities and once again, cabin 3 of CHB was filled with demigods. Tons of them sent me funny requests like, hey dad, c-can you p-please stop the c-cold of this sh-shower?! It's get-t-ting on my n-nerves! They were the only things that didn't seem like problems. Being bored out of my mind, I would snap my fingers and there! Warm water for cabin 3.

I sat on my bed, thinking of a win-win way to get both goddesses out of my mind. Unfortunately, I had no ideas and decided to wait for my death from Amphitrite.

Speaking of Amphitrite...

There she was, standing right next to my bed. Great, I didn't know that Doomsday decided to come early.

I braced myself, ready for something terrible.

Instead, she said something that shocked me.

"Poseidon... I think even Artemis can figure out something after all those dates you had." Her tone was almost emotionless, yet scary at the same time.

"Wh-what?" I cautiously looked up, expecting a raging Amphitrite. Instead, she was smiling. Genuinely.

"You like Athena, don't you?" She didn't sound like she was going to grab the nearest chair, which was my throne and smash it onto my face.

"Wh-what?!" I was about to tell my wife that she was imagining things and that there was nothing going on between us. We were just entertainment for the other gods. But the more I think about it... 'entertainment' didn't even cover the truth anymore.

I couldn't tell what I felt, but I definitely hate Miss Owl a lot less than I ever had.

"I... don't know," I told her, which was the truth.

She came closer and lifted up my chin so that I was directly looking at her. I tried to ignore my fidgeting fingers and abnormally fast heartbeat, but it wasn't working.

"Poseidon, what was our marriage for?"

A couple of weeks ago, I would've answered 'love'. That was supposed to be the answer for every couple, right? Love. But the more I thought about it, it didn't seem like the truth. An ordinary couple who got married for love wouldn't let each other have affairs with other people and still be neutral about it. Maybe I've never considered this, but Amphitrite never cared about my relationships with mortals. I thought she was saying that because she thinks the world needs more demigods, but it wasn't true - I realised that Amphitrite never cared. She was like a big sister of mine, not like a wife anymore.

I was absolutely speechless.

"Poseidon, other couples may have gotten married for love. But for us... there never seemed to be that kind of love. We only had two children. I let you have affairs with any mortals you want. I... think I overreacted that day when I found out about you and Athena. I suppose..." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I suppose I could see Athena as a mortal as well? Judging by the fact that you have so many demigod children now, I don't think you two are going to last long..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I honestly wasn't even sure about Athena and me. But here my wife is, telling me that she didn't care about us. That was... I wasn't sure there were any words to describe something like this.

I just knew that I suddenly had this desire to do something extremely dangerous - to see Athena.

"Good to know, wifey. I'll just, uh, see ya later!" I leapt off the bed, and as Amphitrite's giggles traced into my ears, I teleported back to Mount Olympus.

I definitely wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

Ares, Aphrodite and Athena.

The gods who had the least rivalry among each other were having a gigantic disagreement in the middle of the throne room. The only other gods present were Apollo, Demeter and me. Apollo was absentmindedly whistling a pop tune, his arms crossed at the sight. Demeter looked lost in thought, her hands on the armrests of her throne, her head slightly tilted.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Aphrodite yelled. Her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes looked puffy from crying. Athena had her arms crossed, her cheeks equally red but her eyes looked fine. Ares looked a little nervous, his eyes darting around the room.

"Uh, hey, mind if I...?" Before I could finish what I wanted to say, Athena cut my sentence.


	8. AN: I finished this somewhere else

To keep reading this story, please go to Wattpad and search 'Started With A Dare - A POTHENA STORY'

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
